


To Steal a Crown

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien and Marinette, Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Human Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Idiots in Love, Julerose - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Modern Royalty, Movie: The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004), Oblivious, Royalty, adrien needs a hug, adrienette - Freeform, based on a movie, gabriel SUCKS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Soon to be queen Marinette Dupain-Cheng is on her reluctant search for a husband to rule by her side. Someone is out to take her crown from her grasp, and she’s too focused on suppressing her blush to protect it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. A Fallen Tiara

**Author's Note:**

> this au is based around the plot of ‘the princess diaries 2 : royal engagement’ and follows the same plot line, if you haven’t seen it and are intending on reading, maybe wait to watch it so you don’t spoil it! 
> 
> please read my notes at the end!!! i didn’t want my rant to be the first thing you read but there’s important stuff in it so please do read it before clicking out !! 
> 
> enjoy chapter one of ‘to steal a crown’ <3

Marinette's eyes fell upon the bright scenery through the carriage window, she sank into the luxurious chair and let out a deep breath. 

Reaching over to pet her black cat who was perched on a velvet pillow next to her. 

Her hands drifted over a leatherbound notebook before she lifted her hand to pluck the pen from on top of it. Tightening her grip and letting the fountain pen meet the paper.

Dear diary,  
Finally finished college! I am now a professional designer though unfortunately I have other duties to fulfill starting at around 8pm tonight.  
Thankfully Orion was allowed to travel with me, so long as he does not scratch up the palace furniture.  
It's officially been five years since I was told I was a princess, I have grown into this knowledge trying my best not to freak out about the fact that I am on my way to start training to be the queen of Paris, for if I do that I will probably lose my mind.  
I'm doing good otherwise, Alya is also doing good; she is officially a graduated journalist and is about to start making it on her own somewhere near the palace. No doubt a small scenic town with good apartment space.  
As for Luka… well we’re just friends now as he went to tour the country with his band. It was good while it lasted but I'm looking forward to all the new opportunities ahead of me.  
It was fun to spend the few years studying something I'm passionate about and I hope to keep the skill, maybe venture further once I am queen.  
But it's okay, I'm looking forward to my new life in the palace. I'll get to explore a whole new part of a city I've grown up in my whole life.  
Until next time,  
Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

With the closing of the book the carriage came to a soft halt and Marinette found her chest leap with excitement. 

She shut her eyes tight, taking a deep breath before the door to her left opened. A palace guard extended his silk gloved hand and she took it carefully, stepping out of the vehicle. 

She wore her favorite pink jeans and an off-white silk blouse. Her book clutched in one hand and her purse in the other. She smiled thankfully at the guard.

Letting herself take in the grand palace for the first time. The ivy climbing the intricate stone walls. The grand archway at the top of the marble staircase. The coned rooftops and scattered balconies blossoming all over the structure. The flowers blooming from the decadent flower pots and the flags waving in every direction. A wide smile crawled onto her face, her new home standing before her in all its glory. 

“Marinette!” an extremely high pitched voice called from Marinette's right. She turned to see her old friend standing by the stairs, holding one of Marinette's suitcases in her hand. 

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, running into the arms of her friend.  
“Oh how I've missed you” Tikki whispered into her shoulder as they embraced tightly. 

“It's so good to be back,'' Marinette gushed, stepping back enough to take in how Tikki had changed since she had last seen her. 

Her red hair was as lavish as ever, bright blue eyes shining in the evening sun and her signature ladybug earrings sitting on her ears. 

Marinette fought to suppress her grin before pulling her into another hug.

Linking arms to walk up the stairs, Marinette sighed.

Tikki tilted her head in Marinette's direction. “Ready for tonight?” 

“Ready as I can be I suppose”.

-

Tonight was Marinette’s 21st birthday. She was to dance with all of the eligible bachelors of Paris. To say Marinette was not looking forward to such an occasion would be an understatement. 

The ballroom was decorated perfectly, Marinette's favorite flowers placed accordingly. Everyone dressed in the finest of ball gowns and suits and snacks displayed on tablecloth bound bench’s. Marinette loved the old feeling of the palace, it was extremely traditional. Looking like something right out of a royal period piece. 

Tikki eyed the queen entering the room just outside the ballroom. “Madam you're thirteen minutes behind your schedule” 

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early”

“Of course your majesty” Tikki smiled through her bow as she prompted the two guards to open the entrance for the queen to welcome her guests.

Tikki slid into position beside one of the guards in question.

“Looking rather fancy tonight, Plagg” Tikki noted, taking in her friends oddly dapper appearance. His jet black hair slicked back with some gel, his eyes accented with soft black eyeliner. 

He turned his gaze from the crowd to the woman at his side. She heard his tight intake of breath and blushed in response.

“Not too bad yourself, sugarcube,'' he winked.

Tikki looked down self consciously. She was wearing a long deep red dress, floral detailing along her collarbone and some kitten black heels.  
She looked back up at Plagg suddenly, feeling his eyes on her, letting her stare linger just a little too long on his emerald green eyes. 

“Ready to introduce me, Tikki?” Marinette chirped up behind her.

Tikki snapped ,stumbling a little at the sudden noise pulling her from whatever trance she had just been pulled under.

“Of course Mari!” she blurted out all too quick, ignoring the teasing smirk playing on Marinette's lips as she shot her glances at the two of them.

“When are you two finally going to admit you're head over heels for each other?” Marinette whispered into Tikki’s ear as she walked her outside her entrance.

Tikki dropped Marinette's arm and spun around to fix her with a steely grin.

“When pigs fly” she scoffed and Marinette giggled.

“Good luck” she said after a moment and Marinette nodded taking a deep breath of her own.

Spinning on her delicate heels to size up the carved hardwood door.

She was wearing a blush pink ball gown, a pink velvet tie around the corseted waist, it was made of tulle all over with little velvet hearts imprinted all over to match the tie cinching her waist. Her sleeves were just above the crease of her arms, bunching up to create a little dome.

She had a small tiara sitting in her lightly curled hair, her bangs flowing over her forehead. A pearl necklace adorning her neck, drawing attention to her collarbones.

Now she just needed to get through the night without tripping on her heels.

“Beloved guests ,please welcome our Princess of Paris : Marinette Dupain-Cheng on her 21st birthday” Tikki announced signalling for the doors to open and let her through.

Plagg shot her a knowing glance pulling the door open along with the other guard who did the same. 

Marinette returned the gesture by smiling at him warmly. Despite her constant teasing of him and Tikki she was quite fond of Plagg. She learned quickly that he liked to conceal his emotions, she also learned quickly that he had a huge soft spot for Tikki. And no matter how hard it was ,she never teased him for it.

Here she was, about to dance with countless eligible bachelors, despite the very glaring fact that she was extremely nervous. 

Nevertheless she stepped out and waved her hand graciously at the huge crowd of people who were there to celebrate her birthday. Her vision blurred as she descended the marble staircase, her hand gliding along the banister. Relying on her other senses to take in the atmosphere.

She could smell lilies and lavender and could hear some scattered whispers around as she made her entrance. Her heels clicking noticeably against the floor.

The fog of nervousness clouding her vision cleared when her grandmother's hand found her arm.

The queen looked her up and down, examining her. “You look just amazing Marinette, a vision” 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, one worry checked off the list.

Before she could let herself get comfortable at the scene the music began to play. Sweet-sounding melodies flooding the ballroom as couples joined in eloquent waltzes before her eyes.

-

Marinette was swept away into dances with men she'd never met. Keeping her tone as casual as possible as she got to know all the suitors she was meeting. It was all surreal and overwhelming and Marinette was thanking her lucky stars that she had paid her utmost attention in dance class.

Marinette couldn't help but notice how stiff most of these men were, all so rigid and painfully polite. She found she was learning more about their family and their riches than them. 

“Do you have any hobbies?” Marinette asked desperate for a casual conversation. 

“I enjoy painting from time to time your highness” the man who whirled her around the room sputtered.

He looked up to see her tired expression and panic set in his eyes. “But don't worry I wont fiddle with silly things like that if I’m king I will take full responsibility of my duties” 

Marinette sighed.

“I love painting” she finally said, a sense of relief setting upon her again as she witnessed him visibly relax. 

Marinette pulled herself through a myriad of suitors and possible future kings. Watching them try to impress her. Some dancers were strange to say the very least. Marinette was sure she got caught in a rock the boat situation more than once before pulling herself away to get some refreshments.

Marinette bowed as she excused herself from the dance floor and made her way over to the drinks table in a swift manner.

“Fancy seeing you here” a suave voice called from Marinette’s right ear as she downed some wine anything but gracefully.

She turned ,startled until she registered whose voice it was; her good friend Princess Kagami.

“Kagami oh my goodness” Marinette babbled before pulling the princess into her arms. 

She wore a traditional japanese kimono and her hair up in a tight bun.

“It's been so long ,come let's get you a break” Kagami gushed, linking her arm with Marinette’s. They had met in their first years of royalty and had always been quite close. Kagami was a princess in Japan, visiting France as often as possible. They hadn’t been friends initially but now talked and made it a point to see each other as regularly as possible. 

Marinette's eyes were focused on her friend and she was blissfully unaware of how busy the area was.

On her way to wherever Kagami was taking her Marinette accidentally tripped up on her gown, causing her to stumble forward into a pair of very strong arms.

Marinette cringed as she looked up, only to find her mouth parting in awe. 

A tall blonde man clad in a black suit held her arms so she could steady her posture.

She stood up straight abruptly ,inwardly scolding herself for letting her stare linger.

“Uh your highness?” he nodded. His voice was low and captivating and it took Marinette another moment to realize he was indeed talking to her.

“Oh uh, yes’ she stammered, scrunching her nose in distaste as her voice replayed in her mind.

“You're kinda standing on my foot” he stated, evidently trying to suppress a giggle.

Marinette's jaw dropped and she scrambled backwards in a panic ,shooting out an abundance of apologies as she steadied herself.

“That's alright m’lady” he smirked before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

And just like that he left just as quickly as he had arrived. Marinette's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, threatening to burst out of her ballgown at any given moment.

“What just-” Marinette started, looking up at Kagami who was trying to conceal her excitement.

“I have no idea but if you have to choose a suitor ,promise me you’ll choose him” Kagami laughed and Marinette scolded her with a punch to the arm, trying her best to prevent her blush from lingering on her face too long.

An hour passed, countless awkward interactions and strange dances and Marinette was ready to drop dead of exhaustion when a familiar blonde man entered her field of vision once again.

She looked back at the man she was currently dancing with. He was nice, well if talking about butterflies for two and a half minutes was nice.

“I’m sorry may I cut in,” a voice echoed in front of Marinette.

Her cheeks were reddening as she met his eyes, a deep green.

The other man stepped away allowing for this mystery man to swing into his position, placing a careful hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

“Thank you for allowing me to dance with you, your highness” he greeted smoothly, Marinette envied his confidence.

“Please, call me Marinette. I really don't like ‘your highness’ “she admitted for the first time all night.

“Alright Marinette, going to step on my foot this time around”.

Marinette bit back a laugh as she found him smirking.

“We’ll see” 

“So what's your name?” she asked after a moment.

“Adrien” he smiled and Marinette could swear her knees were on the verge of buckling.

They danced around to silvery tunes and chandelier light. The rest of the people blurred as she found herself losing herself in his eyes. So much so that she almost had not registered how close their noses had become or Tikki arriving at her side.

“Marinette I'm terribly sorry but there's someone here you must meet,” Tikki half whispered startling Marinette out of the close proximity of their faces. 

Marinette bowed her head in a tizzy and left Adrien out on the dancefloor.

Marinette walked with Tikki to talk to some fancy old men. After about twenty minutes of small talk Tikki finally managed to get Marinette out.

“How many more of these dances must I endure?” Marinette asked dramatically, purposely adding a posh accent for comedic effect.

Tikki giggled checking the black clipboard Plagg had gifted her a few christmases ago.  
“Just a few” she smiled sympathetically to Marinette's evident lack of exhaustion.

Then suddenly Marinette felt a cold tray hit something atop her head, knocking her tiara out of her hair.

A flustered waiter looked across seeing that his tray had knocked off her crown.

“Oh I'm so sorry your highness” he rushed, ensuring she was alright.

“I'm alright don't worry ,nothing broken ,nothing bruised.” she hurried to assure him. 

Tikki tapped Marinette's shoulder signalling towards the tall man standing before her, holding her tiara.

“You should be more careful with that, someone might try to take that from you” he said, resting it on her head once again.

Marinette adjusted the crown into her hair. “Oh I sure hope not, but thank you so much for your help sir” 

She smiled gratefully at him before leaving the scene to get through the last of her dancing.

“Someone like me” the man said under his breath once he saw the princess was out of earshot.

-

“God Tikki, any way I could sneak into the kitchen for some ice cream before bed” she begged her friend as she walked barefoot down a long corridor, heels in hand as she ventured to her temporary room here in the castle.

Tikki sighed and shot Marinette a disapproving look. “Alright but be up in your room in ten.”

Marinette practically leaped into a hug before charting off in the opposite direction. Fleeing down another huge empty hallway in a ballgown feeling truly like a princess. 

That was until she registered that she had company.

“A- Adrien!?” she exclaimed.

He only smiled, slowly approaching her tired frame.

“Why hello Marinette” 

“What are you doing here” she whispered, noting that this part of the palace was most certainly not for just any guest to roam around through. 

“Just wandering” he said walking past Marinette suggestively, instinctive that he was to be followed.

Marinette wished she had the willpower to resist those eyes before she cautiously fell in step behind him.

“Where are we going?”

“To see if they've any ice cream in the kitchen” he winked and she scowled, unwilling to protest however as he pushed open the kitchen doors a few minutes later.

She pushed in front of him, grabbing a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons. 

Launching herself onto the bench as she opened it, handing Adrien the other spoon allowing them to dig in.

“So, future queen of Paris. Tell me something about yourself” 

Between bites of ice cream they talked, exchanging secrets and giggling. Until Marinette realized it had been double the time she promised Tikki she'd be away for.

“I'm sorry I have to go” she admitted regretfully slipping off the counter and eradicating the evidence that they were ever here.

As she turned to leave when she heard Adrien cough and turned, to see him standing. Shoulders slouched with his hands in his pockets. As if to make himself appear smaller.

“Marinette I'm sorry” he said after a moment, receiving a perplexed look from her as she waited for him to elaborate.

Her head tilted in curiosity “For what? ”

“You’ll know soon enough” he breathed before pushing past her and out the door.

“Huh, that was weird” she thought before gathering her dress in her hands preparing for her bolt to her suite.


	2. 30 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette’s future is debated before her ears, she’s not happy with the new ‘plan’

“Morning princess Marinette!” an unfamiliar voice reached Marinette’s ear as her eyes began to pry open to adjust to the morning light. 

Two women around her age stood at the foot of her bed with rehearsed smiles and matching maid attire. One had long black hair with a purple ombré affect and the other short, blonde pixie length hair that shone in the sun beckoning through the window. 

Marinette mustered the best smile she could given the hour and her assumed very disheveled appearance.

“Good morning…” she let her tongue drift off in a suggestive tone hoping her insinuation reached the women before her. 

“Oh! This is Juleka and I’m Rose. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness”

Marinette smiled before finishing her good morning. Stepping out of bed the girls began to make it up again.   


Marinette was still marveling in the intricacies of the room she was staying in. The walls a blush pink, with gold details on almost all of the furniture and thick velvet curtains that lined every window. The view was incredible, a clear onlook to all of Paris. It was breathtaking against the rising sun and clear sky. Marinette stopped by a mirror to access her appearance and quickly ran to the bathroom to run a comb through her hair. 

As much as Marinette adored the beautiful decor and expensive appliances like ancient teapots she wished she could escape it once in a while, because brushing your hair with a ridiculously expensive gold plated, soft bristle hairbrush was just making her nervous. After brushing her teeth and freshening herself up she met Rose and Juleka in the main part of her room. They had laid out a comfortable outfit for her to wear while she lounged around the castle today, Marinette silently cheered at the sight. The worry of having to wear fancy attire again today after spending yesterday in high heels and a ballgown leaving along with the tension in her shoulders as she took the outfit from the bed. 

Entering a small room divider she got into a loose pink knitted jumper and some grey sweatpants, with pink flowers embroidered around the pockets. Pairing it with some fluffy socks she stepped out with a smile. 

The girls returned the gesture warmly before Rose spoke up to break the somewhat comfortable silence. 

“Your breakfast is served in the royal dining hall, you are free to explore the castle all day unless the queen calls on you for anything else.” 

The two girls bowed before attempting to take their leave. 

“Wait!” Marinette called before they departed.

The two of them whipped around, concern plain on their usually composed faces. 

“Is everything alright your majesty?” Juleka said without a moments hesitation. 

“No, this isn’t right” Marinette shook her head as she spoke, muttering nothings under her breath.

“I’m just like you two alright, I know it’s a custom to address me as ‘your majesty’ and curtsy before me but I’d really rather you just help me if I absolutely need it and just have fun with me otherwise. I’m your friend. I’m not your boss. My grandmother may be, but I am not”

Rose and Juleka looked positively taken aback by her sudden outburst but seemed touched she’d request such a thing from them. 

“Anything you wish your majes- I mean anything you wish Marinette” 

“We’ll get there” the princess said, waving as they took their leave. 

“I’ve got some exploring to do” Marinette beamed, grabbing her sketchbook in the case of sudden inspiration and leaving the room as well. 

-

“The eir to the Parisian throne is now of eligible age to take over the kingdom. I don’t see why we’re prolonging the ceremony” Gabriel Agreste spoke up to the room of parliament. 

“I’m sure Marinette is allowed a bit more time to prepare for such a responsibility” the queen adds, to receive a chorus of agreement from the parliament present. 

“Who said anything about Marinette being the one I was referring to?” Gabriel remarked.

“My son, Adrien Agreste is every bit as eligible as your granddaughter my queen, and respectively I do have reason to believe that he would be a much better ruler” 

“That’s quite enough Mr. Agreste” the queen retaliated. 

-

Marinette reached a small cobbled hallway that sparked her interest. Curiosity winning out as she ventured toward the darkened room. 

She ended up paused by a wall, a decorative plaque at eye level. Causiously she lifted a hand to touch it, flipping it up to reveal a flurry of voices. 

“What are you saying monsieur Agreste?” Marinette heard her grandmother say.

She was overhearing the parliamentary decision meeting. She vaguely recalled her grandma mentioning it at the party last night but the thought had drowned in the thoughts that had been swirling in her mind just hours prior. Now however she was awake and attentive as to what was occurring in the room before her.

“Ms Dupain Cheng is a capable young woman who in my humbled opinion would make a fine ruler of Paris” one member spoke. 

Gabriel wasted no time inserting his opinion as per usual. 

“Fine won’t cut it I’m afraid. No woman should be a ruler on their own” 

“Excuse me” the queen’s tone was the most offended Marinette had ever heard it. 

“Your majesty with all due respect, you and your husband ruled better when it was the two of you” 

A chorus of gasps escaped the men of the grand room, Marinette couldn’t fight her own shared astonishment either. Hoping that no one heard her particularly high pitched gape. 

“I am in no position to even consider commenting on such a demeaning comment monsieur Agreste” she eventually vocalized.

“I still believe that my son is the true rightful eir to this thrown” Gabriel insisted.

“There is no logical reasoning behind your statement” a member chimed to a smirk from Gabriel.   
  
“Ah but see, we have never had a queen rule on her own from the beginning of her coronation. If the eir to the throne is a woman she should be married before assuming her responsibilities as the queen.” 

“Well I for one think it’s due time we consider some change around here”

Marinette smiled at the sound of her grandmother’s voice defending the idea they had secured between each other months prior.

Marinette wished for only one thing : to find true love on her own terms and marry if she felt ready, comfortable and willing to do so. Her grandmother agreed to allow her such a request as long as she became queen. To which Marinette reluctantly agreed, pausing her desire to be a fashion designer for a free time hobby in the time being. 

However this conversation was beginning to worry her. A lot of the men seemed to be keen on her being married if she wanted to be queen of Paris. 

“He has a point” another voice echoing sparked Marinette out of her daydream and brought her back to the conversation at hand. 

“The law states that a princess is to be married before she is queen or she forfeits the throne” 

“This is ridiculous, she can rule just fine without a man by her side. I’ve been doing it for years” the queen challenged.

Someone new spoke up “I have a proposition your majesty” 

“Humor me” she responded blandly.

“If the princess does not marry within a year she must forfeit the throne to Adrien Agreste”

“No!” She protested.

“That’s fair” another voice sang.

“I personally believe one year is too long. The queen is not getting any younger…” Gabriel’s voice was pointedly suggestive but even Marinette could tell the queen was fed up of his antics at this point. 

“If we wait a year it’ll throw off the timeline of ancient tradition. The princess must still be twenty one years of age by the time she is coronated.” Another pointed out.

“30 days” 

“What!” Marinettes squeaked between her fingertips covering her lips to silence herself. 

She was only now letting the information sink in. They were giving her a year at most (if she was lucky) to find and marry a man whom she couldn’t know well enough to love. She felt her heart tighten in her chest, finding herself clutching the rims of the confined space she was hidden in. This couldn’t be happening. They had a deal.

“30 days is not nearly enough tim-“ 

“Make it enough” Gabriel snarled.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng has thirty days to find a man to rule by her side. If she succeeds she will be crowned queen. If she does not, the crown will be given to Adrien Agreste. All those in favor say ‘I’ “ an older man spoke. His voice reeked of authority and the sound of it made her sick.

A hymn of ‘i’ s echoed into her confined hallway. From then on Marinette couldn’t tell what happened.

“No” she whispered, backing into the wall to her right. 

“This can’t be happening” her voice was barely above a whisper, that was about all she could manage right now. Sinking to the cold floor she allowed the tears to escape her trembling frame. 

-

“Oh, Marinette!” Tikki smiled, noting the princess walking down one of the many decadent hallways of the castle. 

Marinette looked up to see her friend approaching her, she sighed inwardly. Cursing herself for walking in such a common trail.

“The queen awaits your presence in the throne room” she said. Tikki obviously noticed Marinette’s distress but decided against mentioning it in the hopes of aiding her turmoil. 

With that Marinette began her journey to the throne room, mentally preparing herself to hear the inevitable.

-

“I know this isn’t ideal Mari” 

“Ideal? That’s a distant fantasy now your highness” Marinette spat in anger. 

Marinette hated lashing out and letting her emotions take over, but that was not really in her control in this moment.

“I’m sorry mon amour, you know how the parliament works. If enough people vote in favor for an action.. it takes place.” 

“I know. But thirty days?? That’s just under a month. I cant make that kind of decision in that kind of time” Marinette was pacing before her grandmother, her head was spinning and she was completely falling into a panic.

“I did” the queen finally said.

“Right..” Marinette sighed for the millionth time that day. 

“I met your father just two weeks before we were married, and I loved him with everything I had.” 

“You make it look easy”

“It was. With him. Everything came naturally, he was my best friend” 

Marinette focused her gaze to the portrait of her diseased grandfather on the wall. 

“Sometimes we’re handed opportunities, holding a possibility of something great, incased in something daunting. This won’t be easy Marinette, but you have to decide what you want” 

“I want to rule, I want to help the kingdom however I can. If it means marrying someone I barely know…. well maybe I’ll be lucky enough to find someone such as your late husband.” 

It was in this moment Marinette forced herself to be at peace with her unfortunate situation. This wasn’t about her, this was about the future of Paris. 

“Hey grandma?” 

“yes Marinette”

“How come papa didn’t take over the throne when I was still young?”

“I wanted the chance to rule on my own. I wasn’t ready to give up my crown and your father wasn’t ready to recieve it. It was the right decision. He wasn’t nearly as mature as you are at your age.” 

Marinette giggled, leaving the lavish room with her grandmother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know there’s no adrienette in this and it’s kinda a filler but it has a lot of important stuff in it so it had to be included. This chapter was initially meant to have more plot points but I felt a natural ending here so that’s why there’s an extra chapter in the work, since I split this into two! 
> 
> Let me know what you’re thinking, your feedback is keeping me updating and I’m desperate for writing validation as I’m insecure about it 99% of the time!
> 
> Thanks for reading as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my second attempt at posting this fic, i was really looking forward to writing it but upon the first upload it got fifteen hits and i ultimately decided it didn’t interest enough people. however a few of my twt friends told me i should reupload so here i am! this will be my second current and ongoing fic as of right now, this and ‘in sync’ will *hopefully* be updated weekly! ‘to steal a crown’ is the first of two royal au’s i have planned ;) so i hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> note : i write, edit and create all of my stories myself and if it takes me a little longer than expected to update or my chapters are short just bare with me !! 
> 
> i really do love writing it’s an outlet i’m lucky to have and it helps keeps me busy and distracted, however i unfortunately do sometimes need the extra push to keep my stories going... example : even just a comment, kudos etc usually makes me 10x more inclined to start writing again. i know it’s hard to comment on stuff especially when you don’t have anything to say so don’t worry! i just love interacting with everyone and seeing what they think and stuff so yeah! 
> 
> sorry i ranted a little it’s just all i needed to say before we start so yeah, hope you enjoyed reading and please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
